Game Crew
by Zack Frost
Summary: The overlord of Video Land has died. But before he died he picked someone to save the land from oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

I walked home to my house after school. Today was your pretty average day with me going to school and doing my homework and all that, so I didn't really expect me to have anything eventful happen today. How I was so, so wrong. I finished my homework and then walked to my room, booting up my 3ds to play Pokemon Alpha Saphire. But as I booted up the game I realized something was wrong. The game seemed to be frozen on a black screen which I found odd. I attempted to push some buttons but nothing seemed to work. Groaning I started to push my 3ds screen back down to go do something else, but as I was doing that I felt myself getting sleepy. My eyes started getting drowsy and I couldn't resist it. The next thing I knew I was on the ground, feeling my consciousness drift someplace that I didn't know where I was going.

Sorry for the unedited chapter before this, it was horrible. Thank you to Neko Tsukimori for reviewing my story, I really appreciate it . Thank you to all who read this if you see something you don't like just message me and I will try to change it. Thanks and have a good day. God bless.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was surrounded in golden light it was so beautiful . Ugh why am I thinking like that I'm not a girl. And in front of me was a Arceus a shiny freaking Arceus! Am I dreaming or something because if I am this is the most vivid dream I've ever had . "Zack" said the Arceus. "Who are you I said surprised well I knew it was an Arceus but else was I going to say! "You have been called here because I am dying. A great evil is upon us, long ago when I created video land, the land where all the video game characters reside , it was perfect until about 1990 and then outside influences took over , you call them video game developers their programing changed everything , my creations were swept away and replaced by the video game characters you know today. The only creation that survived was pokemon. But since that I am the essence of what I created, my body cannot withstand the changes made to my land ,and what was left of my creations were corrupted and twisted into the worst villians of video land ,cough,cough I'm afraid my time is almost up,so I am giving you my 12 elemental plates , with these you will have amazing powers beyond belief and you main element , ice , will be your most powerful element . Also your new name will be Zack Frost", explained Arceus. I was baffled beyond belief me getting superpowers cool! But it could also be dangerous, "What if I mess up", I asked.

"Don't worry for I will be within you,and eventually you will be able to unlock my full power , but now I must go",croaked the Arceus. "But I have so many questions ", I cried . … "I'm getting weaker ", said the Arceus , "So here are my plates". All of the sudden I felt like a 1000 needles were injected into me. Now the Arceus was disapearing "good bye", it said. Then it faded away. Then the golden dimension was disapearing and so was I.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

I woke up in a valley surrounded by greenery, I felt different somehow. I looked at a puddle on the ground and I saw my hair was white. Weird, I thought as I looked around. Realizing I must find some sort of civilization I started trying to look for ways out of the valley. After a while I finally found a path that would lead out of the valley. As I got to the top I saw a person cloaked in a black wizard robe. "Hello, do you know the nearest way to a town from here", I inquired. The person cloaked in black looked around," Well look who we have here, a pipsqueak lost who is looking for directions, I sense something about you, you have great power but it looks like if your lost in this valley you don't know how to use it, whatever I guess I'll just have to take it from you and claim your power myself"! She aimed a fireball and aimed it towards me. "Woah lady I don't mean any trouble", I exclaimed. " Well kid, too bad"! She fired it. I raised my arms in defense and to my sunrise a wall of ice appeared in the way blocking the fireball but destroying the wall. A look of surprise crossed her face, " How did you ...". Her speech was cut off as another fireball shot off from behind me and hit her in the chest knocking her back. I looked behind me and saw a boy my age shorter with red hair, red wizard cloak, and a dimple on his head. "Enough Colressa what are you doing here and who are you", he said pointing at me. "Um my name is Zack Frost and I was just asking for directions when this Colressa chick attacked me with a fireball", I stammered. "She lusts for power, she has the ability to sense it and take it from people, she must of sensed it in you and attempted to take it from you". Suddenly I realized something bigger was going on here, a plot I don't understand yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Anthony

I was still in the valley with the villain Colressa and the kid in the red robe. Colressa glared at me then shot a beam of darkness at the kid with the red robe. "Take this Anthony", she yelled as she shot a ray of darkness at him. "Nice try", he said grinning as he shot a fireball of his own, stopping the attack but destroying his fireball also. Colressa took a potion out of her robe and threw it on the ground. "See ya suckers", she yelled as the potion exploded and enveloped her in smoke. When the smoke cleared she was gone. "Ahh come on I thought we had her this time", Anthony complained. He turned to me looking at me like he was analyzing me somewhat. "So anyway Colressa saw some kind of power in you what are your powers". I explained to him my story and about my elemental plates. He burst into laugher, " Next thing your going to tell me is that Jesus appeared to you and angels came down to clean your feet". "Hey", I complained, slightly offended due to him not believing me and being a Christian. "Okay jokes aside show me what you got", he said. Pointing to a target he explained, " Show me how well you can hit that target", pointing to a tree. Anthony's hands burst into flames and he burned a carving of a target into the tree. "Wicked", I said, wondering if I could do that. I aimed at my hands at the target and tried to summon ice, instead a large invisible force pushed me back and obliterated the tree into splinters. " Looks like you need help controlling your powers, it seems that was a psychic move", he said. "But it seems you have some potential, if I get the approval from my surperiors you might be able to get into Game Crew". Game Crew, I thought , is this what Arceus wanted me to do.


	5. Chapter 5: Game Crew

"What is this Game Crew", I asked. Anthony started at me with a dumbfounded expression. "You don't know what game crew is, you really must not be from around here then. Well Game Crew is the police force of Video Land. Our members have varying powers some have super speed, others have magic, and some just use technology and weapons. "Where do you fall in", I asked. Anthony replied," I have the power to control demons and Angels which are inside my body, hence the fireball". "Oh that explains it I replied". "We must get heading back to base, there we will test your strengths and get an assessment of your overall power". "You also will be tested to see if your fit enough to join Game Crew". " Cool, I'm in", I replied. "Let's head off then", he replied walking off to the north. I followed him as we walked our way to the base of the group known as Game Crew.

Hope you liked the fanfiction so far, please review if you want to add your own character in to the story or you want something to be changed or added. I'm open to ideas.


	6. Chapter 6: Tests

We finally reached the base which was a huge mansion looking building made out of some hard looking metal kind of like the pentagon. Anthony led me to a door which looked like it had a card slot. He took the card out of his robe and swiped agonists the slot. Then he entered a code onto a keypad, the door unlocked and we walked in. We were met by a boy looking my age (18) who was wearing a black cloak similar to Anthony's. He said, " So your the new recruit Anthony told me about,my name is Black, you don't look like much" , he said butting his finger at my chest. "Well I'm new at this whole new power thing, due to just getting them", I said without trying to not get annoyed. "Oh yeah Anthony told me about your story I did a background check on you and you didn't show up, so there might be so truth to your story", he replied. Anthony started to push some buttons on a keypad another door opened. "We're going to start with some tests to see how strong you are, then we're going to see how well you do against some other recruits to determine wether your going to be accepted into the group or not". He led me through the door which had a room with a bunch of targets lined up against a wall. "Try to hit the center of the target", Black said. I spears my hands and tried to concentrate in an attack to hit the target with. Suddenly my hands glowed a black and a shot of darkness shot out of my hands hitting the target near the edge blowing it into pieces. "Not bad", Anthony said. "But it could be better", Black retorted. What is this guy's problem, I thought. He must be like a drill sergeant or something from the way he acts. "Now let's move on to the next test", he said leading us to another room which this time was filled with punching bags. "Hit the punching bag with all you got", Black said. "Okay", I replied. I tried to concentrate on using my powers to give me strength, then I hit with full force. The moment I hit the bag I felt a sharp pain in my find," OW", I complained. Anthony and Black tried hard to stifle their laughter. Finally Anthony lost it, bursting into laughter with Black soon also along with him. "It's not funny", I complained. "Depends on perspective", Black retorted, bursting into more fits of laughter. Anthony started getting his composure together, "Okay for your first score you got a 6, your second test you got a 2, for your last strength test you need to get a 7 or higher in order to advance for the next series of tests". "Okay, what's my next test", I asked. "Robots" Anthomy said in a completely serious tone.

Thanks to everyone who took the time who read my fic. If you have any ideas on who Zack should fight leave a response in the review section. Peace.


	7. Chapter 7: All Your Base Belong to Us

Anthony led us to a room with a bunch of robots lined up against the walls, it seemed that there were different types of them with some having guns strapped to their arms. "Are those supposed to kill me", I asked in a quivering voice. "No they are equipped with tranquilizer darts, only one person died", he said with a complete poker face. I really hope he is kidding, I thought. "Okay you have 10 minutes to destroy all 100 robots", Black explained. "What, that's crazyhow am I supposed to do that", I replied. "Well you can always leave right now without any chances of joining Game Crew", Black retorted. I sighed, "Well if I don't have any other choice, I guess I'll fight the robots". "Okay, let's start", Anthony said. Anthony pushed some buttons on a keyboard and a door opened, leading me to the room with robots in it. Blacks voice boomed over the intercom, "Ready start". The robots powered on and in a synchronized fashion beeped,"All your base belong to us". Haha, I thought, someone has a sense of humor.

Three minutes in I was doing decently well, I had managed a few energy blasts probably destroying about probably 20 robots. A group started shooting darts at me, I ducked and got back up concentrating on an energy blasts. Unexpectingly a giant tree grew out of the ground obliterating the 10 robots. Well that was interesting, I thought. Now the timer was up to five minutes and I had only destroyed about a third of the robots, I had to do something quick. Scanning the room for a larger group of robots I found about 20 in a group on the other side. Spreading out my hands I concentrated on firing an energy blast. To my great surprise as soon as I concentrated a cold feeling came through me and spread through the room which became darker to, the next thing I knew I was falling to the ground.

When I came too I felt horrible feeling like I was drained of all my energy. Anthony was staring at me with an concerned expression,"You passed the test, and destroyed all the robots in seven minutes, what did you do anyway". I tried to use my voice which came out a little but raspy," I don't know I was trying to use an attack an a cold feeling passed through me, next thing I know I'm on the ground". I felt like my energy was slowly returning to me. " you got into Game Crew, the next test is just to get a final measurement of your strength, are you ready", he asked. I stood up feeling like most of my strength had returned, "Yes, yes I am".

Thanks to to everyone who read this story please tell me if there are any video game characters or fan made characters you would want Zack to face off against. Please leave a review in the review box below.


	8. Chapter 8: Bill

Anthony led me to another room. This one was significantly bigger than all the other rooms. "We've selected one of our newer recruits, he joined recently, not too long before you", Anthony explained. I was curious, "What is his name", I asked. "His name is Bill Cryptic, he's the son of a very powerful dream demon named Bill Cipher". "Supposedly", Black said. "With all these new recruits these days you never can be so sure", Black said eyeing me. I could understand where he is coming from, but I really hoped these people had a way of rooting friends from foes. I held my tounge from asking the very same thing so I wouldn't get yelled at by Black. Anthony went over to a computer and pushed a few buttons on it. A door opened and a man looking my age walked out of it. He was wearing a black coat with a pattern of stars and galaxies inside it, he had yellow hair with an eyepatch on his left eye, and he was wearing an eyepatch over the other.

Bill greeted me with a mock bow, "The name is Bill, Bill Cryptic. I see your going to be the one I'm going to be facing today, well good luck !"

Anthony pushed another button on the interface. A timer appeared on a wall counting down from 3. The timer reached 0, Bill made his first move sending a fireball at me. I attempted to duck but it was do fast knocking me back a little. Getting up I concentrated on firing a blast of water, unfortunately it was unsuccessful. Bill laughed, "BiIs that all you got". As he was saying this he muttered something under his breath causing a ring of fire to be around me. I raised my arms to try to fire an attack, to my surprise it worked. As I concentrated on another attack, water shot out of my fists causing breaking a hole in the fiery inferno. Bill had a temporary look of surprise as the water surged forward him but he shot a even bigger shot of fire torwards the water. The two shots intercepted and nullified each other.

Bill grinned, "I applaud you on the attack but I'm not done yet", he muttered something else under his breath and a sword appeared in his hand. Bill then charged at me swinging the sword torwards my neck, what was he thinking I thought, I reared my hands to my head in defense and concentrated on summoning a defense. Nothing happened and Bill's sword reached my neck and stopped. "Bill wins", Black's voice boomed over the intercom. I felt humiliated considering I didn't even put up a fight.

Thanks to everyone who read my story. If you have any ideas or concerns about the story please PM me or leave a review. My description of Bill Cryptic came from Psychodashes art. So all credits for that go to him. Sorry I haven't been updating lately I've just been lazy. From now on I'm going to update once a week or possibly. Well any ways guys have a good day and peace.


End file.
